


Ты только представь

by fandomHarrySeverus2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, harryseverus2018_2lvlmidi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHarrySeverus2018/pseuds/fandomHarrySeverus2018
Summary: Луна не умела ненавидеть, зато она могла представлять.





	Ты только представь

Невилл лежал на шкуре какого-то неведомого зверя и разглядывал звёзды в узкое окошко, больше похожее на прорезь у самого потолка. В двух шагах от него потрескивал дровами костёр, выстреливая в сводчатый потолок слепящими искрами. Луна уверяла, что если хорошо потыкать в живой огонь палочкой, то можно увидеть настоящих огненных саламандр. Конечно же, Джинни ей не верила и оттого тыкала гораздо чаще, чем требовалось. Невилл прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к их разговору.

— А я тебе говорю, что Снейп — идиот! — горячилась Джинни. — Он, и правда, думал, что наказывает нас, отправляя ночью в Запретный лес.

— С Хагридом? 

К негромкому голосу Луны приходилось прислушиваться, но оно того стоило, хотя бы потому, что она как никто другой умела взглянуть на вещи иначе, помогая увидеть что-то новое. Вот и сейчас не надо было на неё смотреть, чтобы понять, что она мечтательно улыбается, думая о чём-то своём.

— А хотя бы и с Хагридом! — Джинни фыркнула, явно сдувая лезшую в глаза чёлку. — Снейп уверен, что все профессора выполняют его приказы.

— А приказывает он нас охранять.

Невилл даже приоткрыл глаз, чтобы посмотреть, как Джинни спорит с невозмутимой Луной. Вот уж кому никогда не хватало терпения! Отблески огня придавали Джинни сходство со сказочной валькирией — огненно-рыжая, темпераментная, не знающая сомнений. На её фоне хрупкая Луна казалась почти бестелесным духом, и тем интереснее было наблюдать за их противостоянием.

— Луна, ты — идеалистка!

— А ты только представь, что было бы, если бы Снейп и в самом деле слушался Тёмного Повелителя.

Невилл даже забыл о том, что собирался поспать. Он уселся поудобнее, мысленно болея за Луну — ему всегда нравилась её способность ставить собеседника в тупик парой фраз. Хотя, конечно, с Джинни он был полностью согласен — Снейп сильно сглупил, оставляя их на попечение Хагрида. Особенно, если учесть, что его целью было наказанье.

— Представила! — Джинни упёрлась руками в бока. — И что?

— Нет, — Луна с улыбкой принялась накручивать на палец длинный локон. — Если бы представила, то всё было бы по-другому.

— Ты говоришь чепуху!

— Я не умею говорить, как надо, — погрустнела Луна. — Зато я умею представлять. Допустим, что он выполняет волю Дамблдора.

Представлять умел и Невилл. А ещё он доверял суждениям Луны, которые при всей своей странности почти всегда оказывались верными. Как бы ни злилась Джинни, но Дамблдор был не тот человек, которого можно вот так просто взять и убить.

С этой ночи Невилл начал пристально наблюдать за Снейпом, пытаясь понять, как сильно ошибалась его подруга. И для сохранения беспристрастности решил взять за образец Кэрроу как приверженцев Волдеморта — с одной стороны, и Минерву Макгонагалл — с другой. Получалось не очень, и больше всего сбивало с толку то, что Снейп вёл себя точно так же, как и раньше. Значило ли это, что он всегда был предан своему хозяину, или же наоборот — Дамблдору? Гадать можно было до бесконечности, поэтому следовало искать иной способ вывести Снейпа на чистую воду.

Невилл размышлял несколько вечеров, прежде чем понял, что проще всего спровоцировать Снейпа на какой-то поступок, который бы расставил все точки над «и». Только проделывать такое надо было без свидетелей — лишних жертв не хотелось. Именно поэтому Невилл завёл привычку прогуливаться по коридорам подземелий в той части, где, по слухам, обитал Снейп. Тот попался ему только на четвёртый вечер и, оглядев Невилла многообещающим взглядом, уже собирался идти по своим делам, когда услышал:

— Волдеморт — ублюдок.

Невилл и сам понял, как по-детски это прозвучало, но не отступать же теперь? Особенно, если Снейп напрягся, словно кобра перед броском.

— Волдеморт — ничтожество, — смелея, повторил Невилл. — Полное.

Снейп оглядел его тем самым взглядом, от которого на первом курсе хотелось спрятаться под парту, а на шестом — вызвать на дуэль.

— Да что вы говорите! Может, ещё и на стене это напишете?

— И напишу! — Невилл сжал кулаки, гадая о предстоящем наказании.

— А вы знаете, чем это может грозить?

— И чем же? Убьёте?

— Ну, почему же так сразу? — тонкие губы Снейпа искривила глумливая улыбка. — Для начала есть неплохие проклятья. Круциатус — слышали о таком?

Невилл прикусил язык, мысленно расправляясь со Снейпом прямо в этом коридоре. Для начала он бы сломал ему нос, а потом...

— Рекомендую рассчитывать свои силы. Спокойной ночи.

Снейп ушёл, а Невилл так и остался в полутёмном коридоре, раздираемый самыми противоречивыми эмоциями, и чтобы справиться с ними, пришлось несколько раз ударить кулаком по стене. Зато ночью, пялясь на пыльный полог кровати, привычно ограждающий от всего мира, Невилл вдруг подумал о том, что так и не получил никакого наказания. Да, по сути, он ничего не получил, кроме угроз и предложения написать оскорбления на стенах. Неплохого, кстати, предложения.

 

***

Проверяя догадки Луны и воплощая свои идеи, Невилл не собирался никого подставлять. Ему и надо-то всего было, что написать на стене что-нибудь запоминающееся, но так, чтобы его за этим нехитрым делом поймал именно Снейп. Для этого пришлось поднапрячься. Если сначала казалось, что выследить Снейпа и спрогнозировать его привычный маршрут не составит труда, то на пятый день наблюдений пришлось признать, что тот перемещается абсолютно хаотично. Можно было, конечно, просто опередить его, пробежав параллельным коридором, но это было не то! Одно дело, когда директор поймает студента у свежей вызывающе оскорбительной надписи, и совсем другое — просто с кисточкой в руке. Объясняй ему потом, что хотел переворот организовать. Нет! Невилл больше не признавал полумер. И почему-то совершенно не боялся последствий.

— Ты хочешь его убить? — Джинни не скрывала восторга. — У тебя есть план?

Не брать в расчёт чересчур активную подругу оказалось крайне неосмотрительно, тем более что врать Невилл не умел, а правду Джинни не захотела бы слушать.

— Я собираюсь писать на стенах призывы к борьбе.

— Здорово! — восхитилась Джинни. — И отравить ему жизнь! А почему ты мне ничего не сказал? Из-за того случая, да?

— Из-за какого? 

Невилл не помнил ничего такого, что хотя бы отдалённо тянуло на «случай». Или она имела в виду неудачное похищение меча? Джинни сердито сузила глаза:

— Когда я в прошлый раз писала на стенах, я была не в себе! И это совершенно ничего не означает!

— Да я и не думал...

— Вот только не надо врать! Всё ты думал. И ты не прав! К тому же я знаю, где взять краску.

О такой мелочи Невилл даже не вспомнил.

— И где же?

— У Филча! Жди меня здесь, я быстро!

Джинни не любила откладывать дела в долгий ящик, и не прошло и четверти часа, как у Невилла появилась банка с белой краской.

— Я наложила на неё чары дозаправки. Должно сработать!

— Чего?

— Ну, чары такие, их обычно на выпивку накладывают, чтобы растянуть удовольствие, — Джинни смотрела на Невилла, не скрывая сочувствия. — Тебе, конечно, не надо, а меня Фред научил. На всякий случай.

Фред мог научить и не такому, как, впрочем, и Джордж, поэтому, поблагодарив Джинни, Невилл попытался отправить её в башню Гриффиндора. Но кто бы его послушал!

— С ума сошёл?! Я краску нашла — и меня же в башню?

— Джин, Снейп грозил мне Круциатусом.

— И что с того?

— А вдруг ты с ума сойдёшь?

Это был заведомо нечестный приём, но по-другому отправить подругу в безопасное место было нереально. 

— А вдруг ты?!

— Мне не страшно, — вздохнул Невилл. — Бабушка, скорее всего, даже не заметит, а у тебя семья и Гарри. Вы же с ним дружите?

Джинни поджала губы и нехотя согласилась, хотя и продолжала упорствовать:

— Но тебя же должен кто-то подстраховать?

— Для чего?

— Чтобы потом путь в башню нашёл, дурачок.

Джинни сказала это почти ласково, а по спине Невилла пробежал холодок. Чем чёрт не шутит? Снейп-то ведь на всё способен.

 

***

«Отряд Дамблдора к бою готов. Берегитесь, ублюд...»

Дописать Невилл не успел, но общий смысл был уже понятен. И было уже не столь важно — Снейп ли это появился на пару минут раньше, или же писать на каменных стенах получилось не так быстро.

— Опять вы, Лонгботтом? И снова не рассчитали силы?

— Почему же не рассчитал?! 

Терять было уже нечего, и, поражаясь собственной дерзости, Невилл повернулся к Снейпу спиной, чтобы дописать последние буквы. Восклицательный знак вышел таким жирным, будто ради него всё и затевалось. Однако Невиллу просто не хватало духу повернуться и взглянуть в перекошенное от злости лицо Снейпа. Что он там говорил про Круциатус? Пусть проклинает — подло и в спину, как привык.

— У вас ещё много краски?

Голос Снейпа был таким спокойным и даже скучающим, что Невилл невольно обернулся.

— Много! На всё хватит.

— Тогда начинайте закрашивать ваши художества.

— Зачем?

— Допустим, потому что вам показалось, будто этот угол закоптился сильнее прочих. Факелы чадят, и надо с этим что-то уже делать.

— В смысле? — под тяжёлым взглядом Снейпа хотелось сжаться и забиться куда подальше, но вместо этого Невилл распрямил плечи. — И не подумаю!

— А думать и не надо, — почти ласково уверил его Снейп. — Вам к этому не привыкать.

Он взмахнул палочкой, и Невилл отшатнулся, ожидая боли пыточного проклятья, но вместо этого из его рук выскользнула кисть и, нырнув в банку с краской, принялась закрашивать надпись.

— Мы будем сражаться, — тихо, но очень внятно сказал Невилл.

— На здоровье! — Снейп выглядел совершенно невозмутимо. — Очевидно, на кисточках. Рекомендую расширить палитру. Но начинать лучше с утра, а сейчас немедленно ступайте в башню!

Невилл медленно пошёл по коридору, всё ещё ожидая проклятья в спину и будучи вне себя от злости. Снейпу удавалось поднять в нём такую муть откуда-то со дна души, что становилось страшно. Никого другого не хотелось убить с такой жестокостью.

— Пытал? — Джинни быстро закрыла свой рот ладонью и, кажется, даже её прикусила от ужаса. — Нев, ты как?

— Нормально. Краску отобрал.

— Я ещё принесу. Что он с тобой сделал? На тебе лица нет.

— Заставил всё закрасить.

— Но ты ведь нет?

— Нет!

— И правильно! А он что?

Не зная, что ответить, Невилл пожал плечами и молча удалился в спальню. Только в темноте и тишине ему удалось успокоиться и трезво взглянуть на произошедшее. Итак, Снейп поймал его с поличным, но не сделал даже того, что было в его правилах. Никакой отработки или иного наказания. Ничего! Даже баллы не снял. Означало ли это, что он на стороне Волдеморта? Ответа не было, потому что для понимания нужна была проверка гораздо серьёзнее. Гораздо! Например, с участием Кэрроу. Уж при них-то он должен был раскрыть свою сущность!

Наутро все девочки смотрели на Невилла, как на героя. Неизвестно, что им сказала Джинни, но было приятно. Краску, кстати, она уже раздобыла, как и обещала.

«Отряд Дамблдора: мобилизация продолжается».

Над этой надписью пришлось потрудиться, но оно того стоило. Обнаружив её на стене Большого зала, Кэрроу были вне себя от злости и даже принялись проверять у всех руки, выискивая следы краски. Идиоты! Один только Снейп казался невозмутимым. Даже не взглянув на Невилла, он закрасил надпись, не вставая со своего места за профессорским столом. Вот только поленился подобрать цвет краски, и буквы всё равно проступали. Или не поленился?

Невилл ещё несколько раз писал на стенах, ожидая каких-то контрмер, но их не было, зато эти надписи неожиданно оказали огромное влияние на студентов, начавших дерзить не только Кэрроу, но и Снейпу. Снейп лишь криво усмехался и снимал баллы, зато Кэрроу бесились. На их уроках в качестве устрашения появились вёдра с розгами, но противостояние уже было не остановить. И Невилл, незаметно для себя, занял место в его авангарде.

Теперь он уже прицельно злил эту сладкую парочку.

«Инцест — зло!»

— Невилл, ты — молодец, — Луна улыбалась, даже когда говорила серьёзные вещи. — И ты ведь тоже видишь, что делает Снейп?

Если честно, то Невилл не видел в его поведении никаких изменений, но был готов принять слова Луны на веру. А она печально вздохнула:

— А больше никто не видит, совсем никто. Мне его жалко. Представь, что он один против всех.

Жалко? Невиллу казалось, что он уже и слова такие забыл, особенно по отношению к Снейпу, но воображение тут же заработало, подбрасывая картины чудовищной несправедливости. Будто это могло быть правдой.

— Я ему хотела подарить букет из шпината с одуванчиками, — начала Луна.

— Зачем? — ошалел от такого Невилл: мало того, что не сезон цветов, так ещё и для Снейпа.

— Просто порадовать и сообщить, что он не один.

— Зачем?

— Затем, что это всегда важно знать. Особенно, когда вокруг все отвернулись.

Всё-таки у Луны мозги были устроены совершенно по-другому. А ещё ей удалось вызвать у Невилла какое-то сложное чувство к Снейпу, названия которому он подобрать не мог. Вроде бы и не жалость, и не сострадание — что-то другое, но такое же острое. И шпинат с одуванчиками здесь совершенно ни при чём.

Луна не вернулась после Рождественских каникул. С помощью зачарованного галеона она сообщила, что у неё всё хорошо, и Невилл немного успокоился. Наверное, так было даже лучше, потому что в Хогвартсе начинало твориться что-то совершенно дикое. И дело было даже не в физических наказаниях.

Тёмные искусства неожиданно стали самым важным предметом, и Амикус Кэрроу пообещал научить каждого тем-самым-проклятьям. Всем трём. Как когда-то лже-Грюм. А ещё сообщил, что, помимо порки розгами, провинившихся будут наказывать на его уроках, используя в качестве мишени для отработки Непростительных.

Провиниться теперь стало проще простого, и даже Филч больше не выказывал восторга, выставляя в классах вёдра с вымоченными розгами. А Снейпа словно подменили, и он сыпал наказаниями, как из рога изобилия, только Невилла уже было не провести — выбор между избиением и отработкой у мадам Помфри был очевиден. Только вот никто не спешил этого заметить, упиваясь ненавистью к Снейпу.

— Джинни, да я тебе точно говорю, что он за нас!

Помфри не знала, чем занять толпы наказанных, и поручала им совсем уже простые вещи. Так, Невилл и Джинни переписывали этикетки на зельях. Впрочем, их ещё надо было приклеить.

— Ты такой же идеалист, как Луна, — шипела Джинни.

— Будто это плохо.

— Это отвратительно! Идёт война, а ты пытаешься обелить врага.

— А хочешь, я докажу тебе, что я прав?

— Ну, докажи! — Джинни сдула со лба чёлку и поджала губы. — Если, конечно, сможешь.

— А вот и смогу! Завтра на маггловедении.

— Ловлю на слове!

— Ты сильно удивишься!

Невилл знал, о чём говорил. На этот раз у него был план.

 

***

Иногда Алекто Кэрроу напоминала Невиллу Амбридж, но в этом сравнении министерская жаба сильно выигрывала. Всё-таки розовый цвет и многочисленные бантики смотрелись гораздо лучше мантии Пожирателя Смерти. Алекто нравилось внушать страх, в этом она была копией своего брата, который тоже любил пугать детей. Особенно младшекурсников.

Алекто завела свою обычную песню о том, что магглы — вроде животных, тупые, грязные, и как они своим коварством загнали волшебников в подполье, и что нормальный порядок скоро будет восстановлен. Она ходила по рядам, постукивая по крышкам парт кончиком линейки, наверное, воображая себя лихой укротительницей. Невилл поймал взгляд Джинни и подмигнул ей. В конце концов, он давно собирался сделать что-нибудь этакое, так почему бы не сейчас.

— Мисс Кэрроу, — начал он нарочито ласковым голосом.

— Да?

Смотреть, как эта сволочь начинает кокетничать, было выше его сил, и Невилл невинно улыбнулся, разводя руками:

— Вы так интересно рассказываете про магглов, что я задумался...

— Над чем же, мой мальчик?

В мгновенно затихшей аудитории было слышно лишь, как бьётся о стекло не вовремя проснувшаяся муха.

— А сколько маггловской крови в вас и в вашем брате?

Лицо Кэрроу мгновенно приобрело пурпурный оттенок.

— Ах, ты дрянь!

Невилл едва успел отклониться от луча неизвестного проклятья, а уже линейка в руках Кэрроу превратилась в хлыст. Эта стерва явно умела обращаться с такими предметами, потому что Невилл ощутил резкую боль сначала в плече, а потом ему ожгло щёку, чудом не зацепив глаз. Ну и где черти носят этого Снейпа, когда он так нужен? А озверевшая тварь хлестала Невилла зачарованной плетью, явно входя во вкус.

— Алекто... мисс Кэрроу! Держите себя в руках.

Снейп всё-таки появился! Невилл хотел было победно взглянуть на Джинни, но глаз заплыл так сильно, что возникла угроза навсегда остаться слепым. 

— Что здесь происходит?! — в голосе Снейпа звенела сталь.

— Дрянной мальчишка оскорбил меня!

— Настолько, что вы забыли прямой приказ Лорда беречь чистую кровь?

Кажется, Кэрроу что-то блеяла в ответ, и возможно, Снейп даже на неё орал, но Невилл вдруг очень захотел прилечь, чтобы не упасть...

 

***

Очнулся Невилл от чьих-то осторожных прикосновений, приносящих облегчение от ноющей боли. Он попытался открыть глаза, а когда не вышло, ухватил своего целителя за руку.

— Уймитесь, Лонгботтом! 

Снейп — а по голосу это мог быть только он! — ловко выскользнул из хватки и принялся втирать в лицо Невилла мазь, пахнущую болотом и полынью. Его пальцы аккуратно поглаживали кожу, отчего хотелось мурлыкнуть и подставить другой бок.

— Лонгботтом, перестаньте изображать откормленного книззла и объясните, наконец, какого чёрта вы тыкали палочкой в осиное гнездо?

— Так это меня осы? — фальшиво изумился Невилл.

— Только не надо притворяться идиотом. Вы прекрасно поняли мой вопрос, а теперь будьте так любезны, чтобы открыть глаза и ответить.

Глаза открылись почти легко, стоило потереть слипшиеся ресницы, и Невилл уставился на склонившегося над ним Снейпа.

— Но я не тыкал палочкой мисс Кэрроу, сэр. А даже если бы тыкнул, то, мне кажется, понадобилось бы что-то существеннее, чтобы она ощутила.

Его остроумия Снейп не заметил — или же он был просто лишён чувства юмора.

— Лонгботтом, какого чёрта вы это делаете?

— А вот ругаться нехорошо, господин директор.

— Убивать тоже, но вы сильно меня искушаете.

— Я вам не верю, сэр.

— Мне никто не верит, — улыбку Снейпа можно было бы назвать коварной, если бы не совершенно больной взгляд ввалившихся глаз. — И правильно делают.

— Я верю вам, сэр.

— Вы бы определились, Лонгботтом, — Снейп ухватил Невилла за подбородок, разворачивая лицо к свету лампы, и поморщился, очевидно, недовольный зрелищем. — То верите, то не верите.

— Я вам верю, сэр, — повторил Невилл. — Вы меня спасли.

— Вот только не надо преувеличивать. Спасать вы себя будете сами. Записывайте: мазь наносить на шрамы дважды в сутки круговыми движениями по часовой стрелке... ну же, Лонгботтом, не тяните время, пишите.

— Я запомню.

— Не стоит слишком полагаться на память в мире магии! 

Улыбка Снейпа стала зловещей, а до Невилла дошло, почему Снейп ведёт с ним себя так вольно — явно же собирается подправить воспоминания. Вот гад!

— У вас ничего не выйдет, сэр!

— Да неужели?!

— Да! Потому что стоит мне вернуться, как меня спросят, удался ли мой план, и будьте уверены, что мне расскажут о нём в деталях, и я буду продолжать снова и снова.

— Что продолжать? — Снейп выглядел потрясённым.

— Тыкать палочкой в гнездо, сэр! Поэтому мне нельзя Обливиейт! 

Снейп мрачно оглядел Невилла и сжал виски, будто у него разом разболелась голова. Пришлось продолжить:

— И вы не можете исправлять память всем! И много раз тоже нельзя, я читал!

— Ах, читали?! Невероятно начитанный Лонгботтом, думаете, всё предусмотрели?

— Да, сэр! Обливиейт нельзя!

— Зато Непреложный Обет можно!

И не поспоришь. Против Обета аргументов у Невилла не нашлось, и он протянул торжествующему Снейпу руку, стараясь лучше запомнить слова клятвы, чтобы потом найти в ней лазейку. Однако от ощущения собственной правоты на душе было легко и свободно. Жаль, из-за Обета нельзя отправить сообщение Луне — она бы порадовалась.

— И что мы теперь будем с вами делать, сэр? — Невилл потёр запястье, ощущая фантомную стянутость кожи лентами клятвы.

— Мы с вами? Делать?

— Ну да! — Невилл встал с кровати и подошёл к окну больничной палаты, за которым сияла полная луна. — Надо же бороться! Мы же не можем это так оставить.

Снейп поскоблил ногтем шею под подбородком и покачал головой:

— Уймитесь, Лонгботтом. Всё идёт так, как должно, а вы просто не вмешивайтесь.

— Но как?!

— Обыкновенно. Просто попридержите своё рвение... ну, или направьте его в мирное русло.

— В какое?

— Влюбитесь, Лонгботтом. Весна начинается, самое время.

— Но, сэр, а как же вы?

Снейп выразительно взглянул на Невилла и усмехнулся:

— Тоже влюблюсь. Про мазь запомнили?

— Да.

— Теперь спите!

Очевидно, это были какие-то чары, иначе с чего Невилл так послушно улёгся и уснул, стоило лишь закрыть глаза? А утром он гадал, приснился ему этот ночной визит или нет. Впрочем, банка полупрозрачной мази, остро пахнущей болотом и полынью, свидетельствовала отнюдь не в пользу сна. А вот Помфри явно проспала всё самое интересное, потому что динамика исцеления её сильно потрясла. Хоть Невилл и не стал мазать багровый рубец на лице, чтобы не вызвать лишних подозрений, от всех остальных ран остались едва заметные следы.

Джинни прокралась в Больничное крыло, никем не замеченная, и с ужасом уставилась на лицо Невилла:

— Прости меня! Пожалуйста, прости!

— Тебя-то за что? — искренне удивился Невилл.

— Ну, как же! Это ведь мне ты пытался доказать, что Снейп не гад! А он гад, и ты пострадал. Надо было мне тебя слушать?! Вот какого чёрта ты это выдумал?

Только Джинни умела просить прощение так, что виноватыми начинали чувствовать себя все окружающие. А она уже вошла в раж и сыпала упрёками, ругая и Невилла, и Кэрроу, и, конечно же, Снейпа.

— И вот надо же быть таким ублюдком? Нев, я едва сдержалась, чтобы его не проклясть!

— Его-то за что? Он же всё прекратил.

— Ты бы слышал, что он говорил! Хотя, конечно, приличные девушки, таких слов не знают, но у меня братья... — Джинни прикусила губу и выдохнула: — Сука!

А жизнь в замке потекла своим чередом.

 

***

Невилл продолжал исподтишка следить за Снейпом. Не то чтобы эти наблюдения на что-то влияли — роль ублюдка удавалась господину директору лучше прочих, — но Невиллу становилось спокойнее, когда получалось поймать его безразличный взгляд и едва заметно кивнуть. Будто они и в самом деле сообщники. Будто от этого что-то зависит. Но на какое-то мгновение холодный взгляд теплел, и в нём появлялось что-то вроде благодарности. И в такие моменты верилось, что всё будет хорошо.

Однако всё становилось лишь хуже. Отправляясь на пасхальные каникулы, Джинни призналась, что не вернётся. Невилл в ответ мог лишь одобрительно сжать её ледяную ладонь. Его самого тоже посещали такие мысли, но отступать ему было некуда — у него был Отряд Дамблдора и Снейп, которого тоже не бросить. Тот, наверное, только бы рассмеялся, узнав о таких мыслях, но Невиллу было не до смеха: в Хогвартсе Снейп стал олицетворением всего, с чем надо бороться, и ненависти вызывал гораздо больше, чем даже Кэрроу.

Иногда Невиллу казалось, что ненависть подобно яду, распылённому в воздухе. Она отравляла всё вокруг, и одурманенные этим ядом становились слепы, не замечая очевидных вещей. Никто не видел, как Снейп противодействует Кэрроу, пытаясь заменить их наказания своими, вред от которых выражался лишь в скуке от монотонных действий. Все считали количество этих наказаний, полыхая от ненависти, и никто не хотел даже представить, что было бы с провинившимися у тех же Кэрроу.

А эти сволочи всё больше и больше упивались властью и своей безнаказанностью. Они даже придумали особенное наказание для младшекурсников — приковывать их цепями в подвале и оставлять в темноте. А когда Майкл Корнер попытался их освободить, то угодил в Больничное крыло чуть ли не на неделю. Апогеем их «профессорской» деятельности стала отработка Круциатуса на провинившихся. Стерпеть Невилл не мог.

Сознание возвращалось к нему словно нехотя. Глаз получилось открыть только с третьего раза, и Невилл совсем не удивился, увидев склонившегося над собой Снейпа. 

— Молчите, Лонгботтом.

— Угу... обя...

— Откуда вы взялись такой разговорчивый? — в сварливом шёпоте Снейпа слышались тревожные нотки. — Я даже не стану спрашивать, какого чёрта...

И правильно! Зачем зря слова тратить? А Снейп приподнял его голову, вливая какое-то вонючее зелье, которое словно огнём обжигало пищевод. Ледяным таким огнём, но от него становилось так хорошо, будто выжигалось всё, что болело. А потом Снейп достал уже знакомую мазь и начал втирать её в лицо Невилла.

— Ублюдки, — пожаловался Невилл на Кэрроу.

— Уроды, — согласился Снейп, не прекращая втирать мазь. — Если занять Выручай-комнату, задумав организовать там убежище, то туда не сможет попасть никто посторонний.

— Зачем вы мне это говорите?

— Лонгботтом, ну, не идиот же вы, в самом деле, чтобы возвращаться к занятиям? Дома вас тоже ничего хорошего не ждёт — за вами могут прийти. Поэтому выбор очевиден.

— Но...

— И было бы неплохо, если бы туда переместилась вся ваша шайка. Оттуда, если постараться, можно открыть проход в «Кабанью голову».

— Но у нас нет столько денег, — ужаснулся Невилл.

— Старик Аберфорт по-своему понимает добро и справедливость. Главное, проход откройте. И дайте знать своим об этом убежище.

— Это не проблема.

— Вот и хорошо, — Снейп достал из кармана большой фиал с целебным зельем. — Это на всякий случай. На войне как на войне.

— А что это?

— Панацея. Пусть и не та легендарная, но тоже неплохо помогает.

Снейп поднялся с кровати, собираясь уходить. Невилл не мог этого допустить — у него было слишком много вопросов:

— Сэр, пожалуйста, не уходите!

— Что такое? Вы боитесь темноты, Лонгботтом? — Снейп скривил губы, изображая улыбку.

— Нет, сэр, у меня есть вопросы.

— А кто вам сказал, что я на них отвечу?

— Но, сэр... а как же вы?

— Что я? — кажется, Снейпа удалось удивить.

— Ну, вы же останетесь совсем один!

— В смысле, без толпы вечно нарывающихся на неприятности студентов? — Снейп приподнял бровь. — Звучит заманчиво.

— Я не об этом! А вдруг вам потребуется помощь?

— Знаете, Лонгботтом, если вы выживете сами и спасёте своих друзей, то можете считать, что вы сильно помогли.

— Но...

— Утром прямо отсюда перебирайтесь в Выручай-комнату, ищите проход к Аберфорту и собирайте своих. Скоро всё будет кончено. А сейчас — спать!

Это точно была какая-то магия! Иначе бы Невилл ни за что не уснул. 

Наутро он спрятал в карман зелье и заживляющую мазь, сообщил Отряду Дамблдора, что у него всё хорошо и о месте и времени сбора он предупредит. Мадам Помфри спала на своём посту и, услышав тихие шаги Невилла, встрепенулась:

— Лонгботтом, вы куда?! Вы больны.

— Я отлично себя чувствую, и мне надо, мадам Помфри. 

— Вы, конечно, отлично выглядите, лечение подействовало, но не лучше ли вам будет отлежаться в Больничном крыле?

— Здесь небезопасно.

Она покраснела и гневно сжала кулаки:

— Они не посмеют!

— Но лучше подстраховаться.

— Ох, Лонгботтом! — Помфри достала из кармана белоснежный платочек и потёрла повлажневшие глаза. — Как же я ненавижу Снейпа за то, что он такое устроил... но ничего! Я верю, что это когда-нибудь закончится.

Невилл тоже верил, потому что именно это говорил Снейп.

— Не сомневайтесь, мадам Помфри. Скоро всё закончится.

Она выглянула в коридор, проверяя, нет ли там Кэрроу, а потом выпустила Невилла, пожелав удачи. Что ж, удача никогда не бывает лишней.

До Выручай-комнаты Невилл добрался без приключений, так же легко он нашёл проход в «Кабанью голову», куда ввалился, наплевав на все приличия. Про поставки еды тоже удалось договориться без труда, и Невилл почувствовал себя мастером переговоров. Однако стоило заикнуться об оплате, как Аберфорт замахал руками и, кажется, даже разозлился.

— Поговори мне ещё о галеонах!

— Но всё стоит денег.

— А то я не знаю. И за вас уплачено, будь уверен.

— Кем?

— А вот об этом тебе даже думать не полагается!

И больше на эту тему Аберфорт не говорил, заставляя Невилла гадать, кто же их таинственный благодетель: Альбус Дамблдор или Северус Снейп. Постепенно в Выручай-комнату перебрались все, кто оказался в опасности, и теперь оставалось только ждать. 

Не надо было становиться пророком или прорицателем, чтобы понимать, что совсем скоро всё изменится, а когда «Поттеровский дозор» рассказал об ограблении Гринготтса и о том, что Гарри и его спутники улетели оттуда на драконе, рассеялись последние сомнения. Невилл ждал, как ждали они все, закрытые от большого мира в Выручай-комнате и жадно ловящие каждое слово колдорадио.

Появление Гарри вызвало триумф, который лишь усилился, когда через открытый Невиллом проход в «Кабанью голову» в замок пришло подкрепление. Это были и бывшие ученики Хогвартса, и члены Ордена Феникса, и даже авроры. Ситуация менялась столь стремительно, что начало предстоящей битвы стало делом ближайшей пары часов.

Только одна мысль не давала покоя Невиллу: скованный Непреложным Обетом, он не мог даже попытаться кому-то сообщить о роли Снейпа. Да и кто бы ему поверил. Только разве что Луна, но и она сейчас была слишком занята, вполголоса переговариваясь с Гарри, чтобы с ней можно было хотя бы поделиться опасениями. Но чем ближе становилась битва, тем острее было понимание того, что со Снейпом захочет разделаться каждый. Это было настолько несправедливо, что Невилл решил сделать всё, чтобы этому помешать.

Всё пошло не так в тот самый момент, когда Невилл услышал, что Снейпа убила змея Волдеморта и почему-то в Воющей хижине. Сдерживая тошноту, Рон поклялся, что лично видел, как она рвала горло «этому ублюдку». Неужели всё кончено? Конечно, теперь уже ничто не мешало Невиллу сказать правду, но на это потребовалось бы слишком много времени. А ещё оставался крохотный шанс, что Рон преувеличил, или не так увидел, или принял желаемое за действительное.

Где находилась Воющая хижина, Невилл отлично знал, как и то, что ему надо быть очень осторожным. Впрочем, с осторожностью не вышло — не успев выбежать из замка, Невилл налетел на Гарри. Тот показался каким-то чересчур серьёзным, хотя ничего удивительного в том не было, если он только что видел, как убивает змея. Не удивило и то, что Гарри попросил эту змею убить. Невилл, конечно же, пообещал, даже не представляя, будет ли у него такой шанс. Но змея точно заслуживала смерти, как и Снейп жизни.

В Хижине Невилл поскользнулся в луже, оказавшейся кровью Снейпа, и плюхнулся на колени, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то. Подсвечивая себе Люмосом, он принялся лить совсем не легендарную Панацею на жуткую рану, не замечая никакого эффекта. Проклятье! Как же так? Как?! Он вылил почти всю бутылку, а потом разрыдался. Всё было зря. Глупо. Наивно. Нелепо. И зря.

Невилл поднялся и вышел из Хижины, глядя на огромную луну. Где-то вдали завыл волк, а может, и оборотень, не вызвав даже и тени обычного страха. Наоборот, захотелось завыть с ним вместе, так же тоскливо и обречённо. Зря. Всё было зря. 

Невиллу казалось, что он готов порвать эту змею голыми руками, но всё вышло гораздо лучше. Не прошло и пары часов, как Волдеморт сам дал ему меч Гриффиндора. Практически вложил в руки. Голова твари отлетела в сторону, а тело мгновенно рассыпалось чёрным прахом, но этого было мало! Чертовски мало! Невилл вдруг ощутил себя всесильным, мечтая убить и Тёмного Повелителя, но тут появился Гарри, у которого было на это гораздо больше прав. Сначала они обменивались взаимными обвинениями, кружа друг вокруг друга, а потом Невилл едва не задохнулся от неожиданности.

— Северус Снейп служил не тебе, — тихий голос Гарри слышали все. — Он был на стороне Дамблдора с той самой минуты, как ты стал преследовать мою мать. А ты так ничего и не заметил, потому что это как раз то, чего ты не понимаешь. Ты видел когда-нибудь, как Снейп вызывает Патронуса?

Пока Невилл пытался унять бешено колотящееся сердце, Гарри продолжил:

— Снейп не побеждал Дамблдора! Смерть Дамблдора была обговорена между ними! Дамблдор хотел умереть непобежденным, подлинным хозяином Бузинной палочки!

Невилл обернулся, почувствовав взгляд Луны, в котором было торжество. Она знала! Знала. Всего лишь потому, что смогла это представить. Всего лишь потому, что её не слепила ненависть, потому что Луна не умеет ненавидеть... как всё просто-то! И как от этого больно! Невилл зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, то всё уже было кончено. Совсем всё, даже тело Волдеморта уже стало превращаться в прах.

Не разбирая дороги и не видя ничего перед собой, Невилл медленно шёл куда-то, чувствуя себя чужим на всеобщем празднике. Нет, он, безусловно, был рад и счастлив, но не мог радоваться, зная, что на полу Воющей Хижины в луже крови лежит тот, кто сделал для этого праздника всё. Стоило ли удивляться, что ноги его привели именно туда? Невилл несколько мгновений постоял на пороге, не решаясь войти, но потом обругал себя за глупый страх. Снейп заслужил прощания и добрых слов, и Невилл отдаст ему хоть этот долг. И не важно, что Снейпу это не нужно, это нужно Невиллу.

Медленно он опустился перед телом на колени и начал:

— Я убил эту змею, сэр! Я хотел и Волдеморта, но не стал мешать Гарри — это была его война. И ваша тоже, сэр. Но больше его. А теперь всё кончено... нет больше змеи... и Волдеморта... и вас... сэр, я вам совсем не сказал... вы — очень хороший... и я вас успел полюбить...

Слёзы застилали глаза, и Невиллу показалось, что Снейп повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Чушь какая!

— Вы меня неправильно поняли... влюбляться надо не в меня...

Невилл не сразу осознал, что этот шёпот принадлежит Снейпу, но когда тот закашлялся, сомнений не осталось.

— Сэр, это вы?!

Снейп попытался закатить глаза, изображая, с каким идиотом ему приходится иметь дело, но у него не получилось. Только сейчас Невилл решился рассмотреть окровавленное горло, понимая, что следы крови украшают шею, расписанную шрамами.

— Сэр, это ваша Панацея? Твою ж мать... простите, сэр...

Невилл дотянулся до бутылки и попытался вылить остатки чудо-зелья в рот Снейпу. Тот не возражал, хотя едва не захлебнулся от излишнего усердия Невилла.

— Хватит, — пробормотал он.

— Да, сэр.

Теперь Невилл ревел от счастья и совершенно не стеснялся своих слёз. Он помог Снейпу сесть, потом встать и даже вложил в холодную ладонь его палочку.

— Что вы будете делать, сэр?

— Убираться отсюда.

— Вам есть куда?

— Разумеется.

— Вас там никто не найдёт?

— Да.

— А я?

— Лонгботтом, вспомните о Нерушимом Обете. Я жив, а значит и он в силе.

— Так это же здорово! — обрадовался Невилл.

— Правда?

— Конечно! Теперь вы сможете принимать меня в гостях, не опасаясь, что я вас выдам.

— А с чего вы решили, что я буду принимать вас?

— Ох, сэр, а почему нет? На первых порах кто-то же вам должен будет помочь обустроиться? То, сё... да и иметь доверенное лицо вам тоже надо. Вы не подумайте, я не навязчивый. 

— И в мыслях не было.

Снейп несколько раз вздохнул, а потом сделал шаг, другой. Невилл следовал за ним, покидая Хижину. На улице Снейп остановился и, глядя на восходящее солнце, улыбнулся:

— Вы умеете вызывать Адское пламя?

— Нет.

— Чему вас только Кэрроу учили?!

— Всякой фигне.

— Следите за языком.

Адское пламя Снейп вызвал сам, как сам же его и затушил. Вот только сил у него больше не осталось. Он медленно опустился на траву и побледнел так, что Невилл перепугался:

— Куда вас аппарировать?

— Достаньте у меня в кармане ключ. Это портал. Возьмите меня за руку и просто сломайте его.

— Он же железный!

— Боитесь, не получиться? С вашими-то лапищами.

Невилл для надёжности сгрёб Снейпа в охапку и сломал этот чёртов ключ.

Конечно же, Снейп готовился к бегству, но это вовсе не означало, что при этом он как-то позаботился о своём жилище. Невиллу пришлось уничтожить пыль, открыть окна, выкинуть из холодильника банки с заплесневелым содержимым и даже сходить в магазин. Снейп при этом как уселся в кресло, так и сидел, хотя уже выглядел немного живее. Когда все дела кончились, Невилл вдруг почувствовал себя немного неловко. Вроде бы уходить надо, а вроде бы и не хочется. Он немного потоптался на пороге, а потом всё-таки решился:

— Ну, я это... пойду?

Снейп внимательно его оглядел, словно выискивая следы какого-то подвоха, а потом кивнул каким-то своим мыслям.

— Раз в две недели.

— Что?

— Я буду ждать вас раз в две недели. На чай. Печенье или что вы там ещё любите, приносите с собой.

Это было гораздо больше того, на что Невилл мог рассчитывать. Он улыбнулся и кивнул, стараясь казаться вежливым и благовоспитанным.

— Хорошо, сэр. Я приду к пяти.

Снейп кивнул, и Невиллу показалось, что на его губах мелькнула улыбка. А может, и нет. Конечно же, Невилл придёт. И не раз. А пока будет представлять себе, как Снейп устраивается на новом месте, сбежав от всех. Кроме него. Уж представлять Невилл научился. Спасибо Луне.


End file.
